A Scooby-Doo and Chillers Halloween
by changingfavorite
Summary: It's Halloween, and Scooby, the gang, and my OC Chillers find a strange note leading them to an old house. Soon, it seems the house is haunted when something strange happens to Scooby and Chillers. Can the gang solve this spooky mystery?
1. Chapter 1

**A Scooby-Doo and Chillers Halloween  
**

Chapter 1

 _This is the special Halloween episode of my made-up Scooby-Doo series, "Scooby-Doo and Chillers."_

* * *

It was Halloween, and Scooby, Shaggy, and Chillers were trying on Halloween costumes. "Like, Halloween is great!" Shaggy said, putting on a pirate hat, "All the monsters are fake, you get to wear costumes, and you get lots of candy!"

Scooby jumped out of a costume box wearing a monster mask. "Reah, reah, rots!"

Chillers tried on a silver dress and tiara. "Chee chee!" she said. _I'm a princess!_

Shaggy noticed a shadow moving outside the window. A man whose face was hidden by a hat was walking toward the house. "Hey, like, who's that?" Shaggy said, looking out the window.

"Ri ron't row," Scooby said.

"Chee chee chee," Chillers said. _He seems to be going to our door._ The three of them took their costumes off and ran to the living room where Fred, Daphne, and Velma were.

There was a knock at the door. Fred opened the door and found nothing but a note on the door. He took it and read it aloud: "Go to the house with a red sign to find an unsolved mystery. Signed, The Mysterious D."

"The Mysterious D?" Velma said.

"Who could that be?" Fred wondered.

"Like, maybe 'D' stands for 'Daphne'!" Shaggy said.

"Nice try, Shaggy, but I don't think I'd send myself a note," Daphne replied. Scooby chuckled.

"I wonder what this 'Mysterious D' means by 'an unsolved mystery'," Fred said.

"Maybe we should check it out," Daphne said.

"All right, but let's be careful," Velma responded, "It could be a trick."

"While you're out looking for tricks, Scoob and I will be out looking for treats," Shaggy said as Scooby and he took out two trick-or-treat bags, "We'll just stay behind and-HEY!" Fred grabbed both of them after going out the door.

The gang drove around in the Mystery Machine until Velma said, "There it is! The red sign!"

Fred stopped the Mystery Machine and everyone got out of it. "This has to be the place," Fred said, looking at the large house and the red sign.

Chillers went over to the sign. "Chee, 'Chee Chee'," she read. _It says, "Unsolved Mystery"._

Velma looked at the house suspiciously. "Something seems very strange about all this," she said.

Scooby and Shaggy backed away. "Yeah, like, we're not going into any strange old house!" Shaggy said. Scooby and he tried to run, but Fred grabbed them.

"Come on, guys," he said, "it's just a house. What could be inside?"

"Spooky things!" Shaggy said.

"Reah, rooky rhings," Scooby agreed. Velma, Daphne, and Chillers went into the house and Fred dragged Scooby and Shaggy inside.

The inside of the house was dark and empty, and it looked like no one lived there. Fred turned on the light. A few old pieces of dusty furniture were now visible in the room. "Nice place to live…if you're a monster," Shaggy commented.

"I don't think there's anyone home," Fred said, "We'll need to search the entire house to find out about this 'unsolved mystery'. Let's split up." Everyone split up to search the house.

(Scooby and Shaggy)

Scooby and Shaggy came to what appeared to be the kitchen. "Well, Scoob, even if we're in a creepy place, at least we're in a kitchen," Shaggy said.

"Ruh-huh!" Scooby agreed.

"You look in that cabinet and I'll look in this one," Shaggy said.

"Rokay," Scooby said. Just as he opened the cabinet, he saw a light in the next room. "Rhat's rhat?" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Scooby-Doo and Chillers Halloween  
**

Chapter 2

* * *

Curious, he walked toward the light.

Shaggy closed the cabinet. "No food in there…did you like, find anything, Scoob? Scooby?" He looked around, but Scooby was gone. "Zoinks! He's disappeared!" he left the room.

(Fred and Daphne)

Fred and Daphne came to a room that was empty except for a desk. "What's that on the desk?" Daphne said, noticing a piece of paper on the desk.

Fred picked it up. "It's another note. It says, 'If you are reading this note, you have come to the right place.'"

There was a symbol that looked like a circle between two points at the end of the note. "Haven't we seen that symbol somewhere before?" Daphne said.

"You're right," Fred said, "We'd better find the others and show this to Velma."

(Velma and Chillers)

Velma and Chillers came to what looked like a library. A table and a few bookshelves were in the room. Chillers looked at one bookcase and picked up a book, but it was dusty and made her sneeze. She went flying and crashed into another bookcase, which opened, sending her into a secret passage. She saw a light at the other end of the passage, so she walked to it.

In the library, Velma noticed that Chillers was gone. She looked all over the room but found no trace of her cat-like friend. "Jinkies! Chillers just vanished! I'd better find the others," she left the room.

Shaggy and Velma came together by a staircase. "Like, Velma, Scooby's gone!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"So is Chillers!" Velma replied.

Suddenly, Scooby came into the room. "Scoob! I'm glad to see you, old buddy, old pal!" Shaggy said. But something was not right. Scooby walked slowly towards them, his face expressionless and his eyes red. Then, he began to growl fiercely.

"I don't think he's glad to see us!" Velma said.

"Run for it!" Shaggy yelled when Scooby gave chase.

Fred and Daphne were still looking around when Chillers came up to them. "Chillers?" Daphne said.

"I thought she was with Velma," Fred said.

Chillers opened her now-red eyes and hissed menacingly. "Jeepers! What's wrong with her?!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Let's not stay and find out!" Fred said, and Daphne and he ran from Chillers.

Shaggy and Velma backed away from Scooby, who growled and moved closer. They eventually backed away right over a balcony by the staircase. Shaggy grabbed onto the railing and Velma grabbed onto his legs. "Scooby, stop! Abracadabra! Pepperoni pizza! Super-duper sundae!" Shaggy tried to wake Scooby, but the dog would not stop. "Like, it's the end!" Shaggy shouted.

Suddenly Scooby returned to normal. "Rhaggy! Relma!" he helped them back onto the balcony.

Fred and Daphne ran by, and when Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma saw Chillers, they ran too. "Not Chillers too! Scooby was acting the same way!" Velma said.

Chillers shot a beam of ice, and the others jumped out of the way. Then they came to a wall. "Oh, no! It's a dead end!" Daphne said.

Suddenly Chillers returned to normal. "Chillers!" Velma ran over to her.

"Chee-uz?" Chillers said. _What happened?_

"Hmm…" Velma thought about the situation. Chillers didn't remember chasing and trying to attack her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Scooby-Doo and Chillers Halloween  
**

Chapter 3  


* * *

Fred went over to Velma and handed her the note Daphne and he had found. "Daphne and I found this note in one of the rooms. There's a strange, familiar symbol at the end. Do you remember seeing it before, Velma?"

Velma looked at the note. "I sure do," she replied, "and I know just where we've seen it. This is the key to solving this whole mystery!"

Just then, everyone saw movement in the shadows. A mysterious man was in the shadows! They stayed still and spoke quietly so he wouldn't notice them. "Zoinks! That's the creepy guy we saw outside our house earlier!" Shaggy said.

"You mean he put that note on our door?" Daphne said.

"Re's rhe rone!" Scooby answered.

Suddenly, the man ran. "Quick, after him!" Fred said.

Everyone ran after the man. They went through a hallway and came to the library. Suddenly the books on the shelves glowed and flew at Scooby and friends, and they tried to dodge. One book hit the bookcase hiding the secret passage, opening it. Everyone ran into the passage and came out in a room with a long table. The man caught up and tried to grab Chillers, but she jumped and slid across the table. The man stood at the end of the table, so Chillers pulled on the tablecloth, causing its other end to throw him back. She giggled and ran with the others. They ran into a room with a chandelier on the ceiling. Scooby jumped onto it to hide, but it fell from the ceiling, landing on the man.

Before anyone could see who the man was, he stood up and laughed evilly. "I was the one who left those notes for you. I was the one who got you to come here. You meddling kids fell right into my trap. You may have caught me this time, but we'll meet again!" Then he vanished.

"Like, he…he just d-disappeared!" Shaggy said.

"So that man _was_ behind all this? But that still doesn't explain why Scooby and Chillers were acting strange," Daphne said.

"I noticed that man was carrying a light. He must have used it to hypnotize Scooby and Chillers," Velma explained, "The word 'end' woke them from the trance."

"But why did he do all this?" Fred wondered.

"I'm not sure," Velma replied, "You know, there's one thing that bothers me. I was sure Diguro was the culprit, because that symbol we saw was his signature, but that man was not him."

"Gang, I think we're up against more than just Diguro," Fred said, "I think that was his creator we were dealing with." Shaggy and Scooby gulped.

That evening, Scooby, Shaggy, and Chillers were wearing their costumes and looking in a bag of candy. "I was right," Shaggy said, "Halloween _is_ great!"

"Ree hee hee," Scooby laughed, "Scooby-dooby-doo! Rappy Ralloween!"

"Chee chee! Chee-ee!" Chillers said. _And Chillers too! Happy Halloween!_

* * *

 _ _During the paragraph that starts with "Everyone ran after the man", a song I made up called "Scooby-Doo and Chillers Halloween" plays.__

 _Diguro is a digital villain that the gang is trying to stop._

 _Happy Halloween! :)_


End file.
